A Mistress, Only Male
by LovingPillow
Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.


**Summary: Caelus sought out Prince once he brought Doll back to his temple, and struck a deal with the elf where he'd let both his wife and the elf go, but only on several conditions.**

* * *

"I cannot deny that you are beautiful, second best to my wife." Caelus said, complimenting Prince once he had found the elf's location. "You would do well if you were female, alas, you are only a male elf. Not much use if we are the same." Caelus said, heaving a light sigh as he circled the beautiful elf.

"Where did you take Doll?" Prince demanded the answer, glaring straight at his comrade's captor. "Release her immediately!" He exclaimed, ignoring the way Caelus' eyes glazed over with undisguised lust. Standing straight, he could only wait for a response. "Well?" Prince hissed, his hand grasped onto his blade. Before the elf could do anything, Caelus had trapped him in the air. "To release my wife, there will be conditions you have to abide by." Caelus said, smirking down at the raging boy. Trailing his finger against the exposed skin of his abdomen, Caelus held back a groan. He couldn't wait to state his conditions.

Prince gaped as he felt a shock pass through his spine. It was nothing he"d ever experienced before, not even as Feng Lan (though she wouldn"t because no one liked her enough to do that to her). "W-what are your conditions?" He questioned, voice cracking in the beginning. Gulping, he licked his lips (which had Caelus' eyes following immediately) and took a shaky breath.

"You will be my mistress and tend to any needs I have that my wife cannot fulfill." Caelus whispered, breathing lightly against Prince's ear. Smirking, his hand traveled south. Grasping the hardening rod of lust, Caelus groaned in want. "You cannot refuse." He growled, gripping Prince's dick harshly, though it did no damage because the system didn't register sexual actions as attacks. Thrusting his hips forth, he leaned down and captured the elf's soft lips. _As expected of my mistress._ Caelus thought, pushing past the barrier with his tongue. Mapping the interior, he set out to make the male cave.

Prince was shocked still as he felt something bubble past his lips, the same ones that were being assaulted by the humanoid. _My third kiss goes to an NPC, and my male virginity will be taken by him too!_ He thought, trying to wiggle his way out of Caelus' grasp. However, that only made things worse (for him) and better (for Caelus). Moaning unexpectedly, Prince thrust his hips forth, as if his body wasn't obeying his mind. "N-no…" He quivered, though it somehow encouraged Caelus to proceed with his actions.

"You will be mine, elf." Caelus chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the tip of Prince's dick. He himself knew how pleasurable it felt rubbing that spot, so he felt the need to share the discovery with his mistress. Eyeing the fair skin of his elf, he couldn't help but lean closer to suck on it. Groaning into the bite, he could feel the pulse beating furiously against his teeth. Looking into his mistress's half-lidded eyes, he quickened the pace of his thumb and felt desire grow at the sight of the elf reaching his peak.

Gasping, Prince bucked into Caelus' hand as he arched his back, unable to stop himself from spilling his seed. Tiredly, he watched the NPC raise his fingers to his lips, only to suck the cum off as slowly as possible. Mind frozen, Prince couldn't help but groan at the visually appealing sight. _At least I kept my male virginity…_ He thought, slowly falling asleep in the arms of Caelus.

Satisfied, Caelus summoned his underlings and ordered them to retrieve his wife and return her to Infinite City. On the other hand, he would take his mistress back with him to his temple and wait for the elf to wake on his own. _Soon, you will truly be mine._ Caelus thought, eyes darkening as his mistress muttered about unfair realism.

"Very soon."


End file.
